Many customers may need to have various print jobs fulfilled for their businesses. Typically, the customer may fill out a job request in order for suppliers to bid on his or her print job requests.
Alternatively, a third party may receive the job request from the customer and manually fill out a print order form based upon the job request. The print order form may be used to estimate pricing based upon contracted rates from a number of suppliers. The suppliers may then use the estimated pricing to submit bids on the print job request.
Sometimes the print job requests may not match the actual print job order that is submitted for one reason or another. For example, a last second change may be made manually to the print job order that was not in the print job request or the print job request may had a typographical error or jargon that had to be entered manually into the print job order.